I made lemonade with life's lemons
by 0kami101
Summary: enjoyyyyyy! p.s.: Kakuzu x OC Lemon


Kakuzu walked into the room with a light green yukata and a towel around his shoulders. His hair dampened still, Shiro looked away blushing. Shiro and Kakuzu were newlyweds on a honeymoon at a hot springs. Shiro sat at the table staring at her tea to stop her imagination of thinking bad things. Kakuzu rolled out a futon and stared at Shiro. "One is all we need." He said, his voice pounded at Shiro's ears. Her heart raced, Kakuzu patted the spot next to him. Shiro sat obediently to were Kakuzu told her to. "Come closer." He said, his voice stern as always. Kakuzu embraced her tightly, her face to his slightly revealed chest. "You're heats racing. Heeh." Kakuzu said softly chuckling. "I-it's your imagination!" Shiro's pale face was overcome with a bright red color. In his arms she felt safe, _he smells so good after a bath. . . W-what am I thinking! _She thought turning even more red than she already was. Kakuzu lifted her chin to face him, he eased in for a kiss. Shiro squeezed her eyes shut expecting a deep passionate kiss, but instead he kissed her softly. _The warmth of his tongue. I'm burning up, what's this funny feeling? _She thought. The kiss felt like it took forever. "I can't help myself anymore!" Kakuzu said stopping mid kiss and hoping on top of Shiro. Shiro was wearing a baggy t-shirt and light blue pj pants. With Shiro pinned underneath him, he lifted her shirt lightly to show her stomach but not her chest. He licked her bellybutton and made his way to her rib cage but stopped after noticing how Shiro was trembling. He got up and looked away to hide his blushing face. "I'm sorry. If you're that scared I'll stop." Shiro hugged him from behind. "I love you, I want to make you mine." Shiro said with tears in her eyes of embarrassment. Kakuzu laughed, "That's my line baka." He said smiling slightly. _H-he smiled. I don't see him smile much so every time he does it makes me so happy. _She thought. He pushed her gently onto the futon, his hands lifted her shirt up half way before he stopped and asked "You sure?" Kakuzu's face had a worried look. Shiro nodded smiling gently, still blushing. He took all her close off and stared at her pale slim body. "Stop staring. . . It's embarrassing." Shiro said looking away. Kakuzu took off his yukata, still on top on Shiro. "I love you." He said silently. _This was the first time he's ever-_ "Ahhhhh!" groaned Shiro in pain as Kakuzu slowly thrusted into her. She closed her eyes embarrassed of seeing Kakuzu naked. "Open your eyes." Said Kakuzu, his soft voice reassuring Shiro that it was okay. Shiro slowly opened her eyes to see a blushing face. Kakuzu trusted again. _What's this strange feeling? It hurts, but I want more. _Shiro though as she stroked Kakuzu's face. They kissed passionately until Shiro screamed once more in pain as Kakuzu thrusted once more. Kakuzu stopped and pulled out. String came out of his arms stitching and began exploring Shiro's body. Shiro moaned moving her hips at the strange sensation of ecstasy tingling her every part. Through moans Shiro managed to tell Kakuzu "N-no tentacles. Huff huff. I want you inside me. I want you ughh~ to touch me." Kakuzu stopped and grinned a little. "Okay, but I won't hold back this time." Kakuzu said. Shiro nodded. Kakuzu then shoved his already hard penis into Shiro. Shiro squealed in pain and delight. He thrusted over and over again without stopping. Kakuzu's face glistening with sweat, his face looking exhausted. Kakuzu then grabbed and squeezed Shiro's breast. She let out a moan. Kakuzu pulled out and flipped Shiro over. _I-is it over?*pant pant* _Shiro thought, it wasn't. Kakuzu continued where he left of thrusting harder and deeper into Shiro. Kakuzu grasped tightly onto Shiro's hips as he thrusted harder. Shiro let out a loud moan as she grasped tightly onto the futon "Ahhhhhh~". Kakuzu's panting ceased as he let out a loud moan. "Gahhh~" A warm feeling filled Shiro. Kakuzu flipped Shiro onto her back gently and stared at her weary face. She squirmed a little at the feeling of having sperm inside her. She then smiled and with the bit of strength she had she reached for Kakuzu's face and stroke it tenderly. Kakuzu kissed her forehead before Shiro fell asleep.

A stream of light leaked out the window and shone on Shiro's white hair making it seem as though it glowed. Shiro got up and stretched. "Huh?" Shiro said noticing she was wearing Kakuzu's yukata. A note was laid next to her, it read:

Dear Shiro,

I left for a mission. I may not return and I didn't have the heart to tell you during our honeymoon because I hate it when you cry. It breaks me. I love you so much. Please, wait for me.

Kakazu

Tears fell onto the note. Shiro hugged the note sobbing. Months passed and there was no sign of Kakuzu appearing in any of the nearby countries.

Shiro entered into Kakuzu's room, her facial expression cold. She looked at herself in the mirror next to Kakuzu's bed. "I really let go. Heeh." She said staring at her stomach. All Shiro did was eat and stay locked up in her room filling out paperwork for the Akatsuki. "Gyahh!" Shiro let out a scream as she felt a terrible pain in her stomach. It wouldn't stop. "Ahhhhhhh!" she began yelling louder as the pain got worse. Konan was passing by the hall when she heard Shiro's screams from Kakuzu's room. Shiro was kneeled, one hand on her stomach and the other keeping her balanced on Kakuzu's bed. Konan managed to pick up Shiro and lay her onto Kakuzu's bed. "Are you okay Shiro-san?" said Konan worried about her. "M-my stomach! Ahhhhhhh!" Shiro managed to say between screams. Konan immediately let her instincts kick in and she took off Shiro's pants and underwear. "Wh-what are you doing!?" yelled Shiro. "You're in labor! The baby's head is visible!" Konan said in shock. "PEIN GET IN HERE! PEIN!" Konan kept screaming until Pein entered. "What? . . ." Pein's face turned pale at the sight of a child's first few stages in life. "Go get me a bucket full of water, a towel, and a blanket!" yelled Konan demandingly. Pein ran to get what she requested. He left the things next to her and ran to tell the other Akatsuki members. They all waited outside the door, listening intently to Shiro's screams. "Why are you all out here?" asked a tall tan man. It was Kakuzu. The screams stopped as all the members turned to Kakuzu and smirked. "Nothing dad." Said Hidan laughing. A babies cries were heard from Kakuzu's room. He busted through the door to see Shiro wearing a bright smile with a blanket in her arms. "What shall we name her? Heeh when you look at her, she has her father's eyes." Shiro said, happiness rolling down her cheeks at the sight of her husband. Kakuzu looked at the baby girl who had pale green eyes like him and the pale skin like Shiro. "Everyone out now!" Kakuzu yelled furiously. The baby was still sound asleep. Everyone scurried out and closed the door behind them. Shiro was a bit scared. Tears flowed down Kakuzu's cheeks. "I love you." He said embracing Shiro strongly. His tears warm on Shiro's shoulder. He laughed brightly to his child who just awoke and smiled softly back. "We'll name her Kiyoko."


End file.
